Sing Me to Sleep?
by avengellie
Summary: Ever since they were kids, whenever Loki was frightened, he'd ask Thor to sing him to sleep. And Thor would always do it: up until the very end.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I've been sliiiiightly addicted to "Asleep" by The Smiths the past couple days and this happened. Mind you, this isn't technically a Thorki story ('cause I don't ship it) but, I don't know, you can treat it like one? I don't even know what I'm saying anymore it's late and I'm tired wow okay. -E_

* * *

"Thor?" a whisper sounded from across the room. _Maybe if I ignore him long enough he'll go back to sleep_. Thor thought sleepily. "Thor!" his brother repeated, slightly louder. Silence. "Thor, I think there's someone on the balcony!" Thor's eyes shot open and he slowly sat up in bed, eyes moving quickly to the balcony archway. Squinting in the darkness, he waited for any signs of life, but there were none. He sighed heavily and lumbered his way out of bed towards the doorway. Loki watched him, his eyes wide and most of his face hidden behind his blanket. If there was an intruder, he knew that the two of them would never stand a chance: they were only small children, after all. They _could_, of course, always call for the guards. But who knew what could happen by the time they arrived?

"There is nothing there, brother," Thor said gruffly as he walked back into the room, slightly annoyed he was woken up for nothing. "It was probably your imagination. Now go back to sleep." He yawned as he climbed back into his bed and under the covers.

"I can't!" Loki whined softly, dropping the blanket a little lower. "I'm scared." Thor's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he looked across the dark room at his younger brother.

"What do you want _me_ to do about it?" Loki glanced away and chewed on his lip, thinking. "Loki, please. It's late." Thor groaned, leaning forward to rest his elbow on his knee.

"Sing me to sleep?" Thor blinked, confused, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sing you to sleep? Loki. I'm tired, and I want to go to bed."

"Oh, please, brother? Please? We can go to sleep straight after! I promise!" Loki bounced onto his knees, leaning forward slightly. There was a long silence. "Thor?"

"Fine," he sighed and Loki's face lit up. "And then we sleep!" he raised his eyebrows, pointing at his younger brother.

"Of course, brother," Loki grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, they're a little older in this one... I mean, I don't know **literally **how old, but, like, teenager...ish. Yeah. -E_

* * *

Tears streamed from Loki's eyes as he sank down to the floor. Leaning back against the wall, he wiped his cheek with the back of one hand. _Why do they all hate me? I just wanted to help…_ His eyebrows furrowed as he glared at the floor. _It wasn't __**my**__ fault that Fandrall wasn't looking where he was going and got hurt. It wasn't __**my**__ fault they were all idiots. So why should they all blame me? _

"I should just learn a spell to make them all disappear," he said bitterly aloud to himself. Glancing at the balcony across the room, he yawned softly. _I should probably head to bed, soon…_ It was getting late and he had to be up early the next morning.

Sighing, he brought his knees to his chest and lowered his head, tears still streaming down his face. He knew he wouldn't be able to get to sleep for a long time, though. He never could when he was this upset or irritated. At least he had a room to himself, unlike when he was younger, so now Thor would never have to see him cry.

There was a knock at the door and Loki jumped slightly. Quickly standing, he straightened his shirt and cleared his throat softly, sniffling.

"Y-Yes?" he said loudly, trying to sound as normal as possible. After a few seconds the door began to open and Loki's eyes widened slightly, knowing automatically it was Thor.

"Loki?" Thor said softly, stepping into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He looked around, but the room was empty. "Loki?" he questioned again, spotting him sitting out on the balcony.

"Yes, brother?" Loki replied smoothly, looking back over his shoulder to look at him, a small smirk on his lips. Thor's eyebrows furrowed.

"Loki, enough," he said firmly, crossing his arms. "I _know_ they upset you. I _saw_ you storm off." Loki opened his mouth slightly to reply, but nothing came out. He turned fully towards Thor and leaned back slightly against the railing.

"Fine," he spat out, "They irritate me."

"How? They are our friends-"

"They're _your_ friends, brother. I am only invited to take the blame for all their wrong-doings." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking away. Thor didn't know what to say. Loki was right. He knew his friends only allowed Loki to join in because he was his brother. Sighing softly, he glanced around the room and then back at Loki.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Loki pursed his lips in thought. "Anything I can do to make it better." Thor said softly, watching him.

"Anything?" Loki mused, still looking away.

"Anything." Thor nodded. His brother was silent for a long time. Slowly walking into the room, he clasped his hands behind his back and cleared his throat softly.

"Sing me to sleep?" his voice almost timid.

"Is that all?" Thor grinned and Loki rolled his eyes again.

"I'm tired and I want to go to bed… So," he paused, finally looking at Thor. "Sing me to sleep?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Ughhhhh this is the last (planned) chapter but I want to write moooore of thissss why does this happennnn. -E_

* * *

"Thor!" Sif caught up to him quickly, taking his arm. "Thor, quickly, you must come!"

"Sif, I haven't the time! The battle wages on, and I must g—"

"It's your brother," Thor stopped and turned to her, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What of him?"

"He's…" she paused and glanced away. "He's been mortally injured." Sif finished carefully, looking back at him.

"_Where?" _Thor instantly demanded. "_Where is Loki?_"

"Brother!" Thor cried as he rushed to Loki's side. He was laying on a small hospital bed, his clothes dampened by blood and clinging to his stomach. Slowly, Loki turned his head to look at Thor.

"Sing me to sleep?" Loki said hoarsely. "I'm tired, and I want to go to bed."

"Loki-"

"Don't try to wake me in the morning, 'cause I will be gone…"

"Please, _brother_, you-"

"Don't feel bad for me, I want you to know: that deep in the cell of my heart, I really want to go. There is a better world," he said, nodding ever-so slightly, "A... A better world." He repeated, as if trying to reassure himself.

"There must be," Thor agreed, "For if this one has really treated you so poorly… There must be. For you deserve nothing less, brother." The corner of Loki's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Sing me to sleep, brother," he whispered. Slowly, the smile fell from his lips and his eyes closed. Thor's eyes widened and his hand went to Loki's shoulder.

"Brother?" he held his breath, watching him. "No! L.. Loki, _no_! Brother, open your eyes… _Open them_! Please!" he pleaded, but it was too late. Loki was gone. Thor wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders and lifted him into his lap as he sat on the bed, clinging to him. "No…" he sobbed.

"Thor…" Sif put her hand gently on his shoulder, tugging very slightly. "Thor, we must leave... The battle still continues," Her voice was urgent but soft, but Thor refused to move.

"No," he choked out. "No, I promised."

"Thor," she tried again, but he cut her off.

"I _promised_," tears fell from his cheeks onto Loki's. He was shaking: suddenly exhausted. "And he won't be able to sleep if I don't. He'll be frightened." His voice was thick and forced. Sif slowly took back her hand, watching Thor mournfully.

"You should rest," Sif decided finally. "Rejoin the battle tomorrow…" she paused. "I'm sorry, Thor," and with that she left the brothers alone. More tears fell onto Loki's face as Thor held him tighter.

"I promised," he whispered, "I had promised I would keep you safe. I would protect you always. And I've failed to do so…" sniffling, he stifled another sob. "T…The least I can do… Is sing you to sleep…"

* * *

_(I'm not crying you're crying ;_; -E)_


End file.
